1. Field of the Invention
The application relates to an electronic device. Particularly, the application relates to a handheld electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with development of information technology, it is easier to obtain required information from electronic devices in daily life. On the other hand, with improvement of industrial engineering, various electronic devices have a general trend of lightness, slimness, shortness and smallness, and since the electronic devices have a feature and advantage of portability, they are widely used in people's daily life.
Taking mobile phones as an example, to meet a requirement of portability and different preferences and demands, besides a conventional bar-type mobile phone, the mobile phones further include clamshell mobile phones, swivel mobile phones, and sliding mobile phones, etc. Taking the sliding mobile phone as an example, an upper body thereof is stacked over and can be slid relative to a lower body thereof, so as to present different operation modes of open and close. Stacking of the two bodies avails reducing a whole size of the mobile phone, and the two bodies can be spread during a specific operation mode.
Taking a two-layer sliding phone having a keyboard as an example, an operation method thereof is as follows. A display screen of the slide phone can be slid to one side of the keyboard to expose the keyboard, so as to facilitate a user to perform an input operation. However, in case of such design, after the display screen is slid relative to the keyboard, a height difference is formed there between to present a step profile, so that an appearance of the slide phone is lack of integrity. Moreover, if the display screen has a touch control function, it is inconvenience in operation due to the height difference of the screen and the keyboard.